


Forgotten Dreams

by Elswyth



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elswyth/pseuds/Elswyth
Summary: Wisteria has been a Hunter for as long as she can remember- and that makes sense, because Guardians can't remember who they were before they became risen. But now, the Prince of the Awoken is rumored to be alive, and Petra Venj desperately wants Wisteria to understand something. Before she was a Guardian, she was Awoken. And while she was in the Reef, she and Uldren Sov had a very complex relationship.Can Wisteria come to terms with who she was before, and figure out exactly how to deal with the man who now calls himself Crow?
Relationships: Female Guardian/Crow, Female Guardian/Uldren Sov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The Hunter jumped off her sparrow less than delicately, the soft grass of the Dreaming City cushioning her landing as she stumbled. The normally beautiful, airy landscape was marred by large globs of dark material phasing through the air. The curse was in its third stage, and next week the Dreaming City's timeline would reset again. The light glinted off her silvery hair as she brushed small flecks of dust from her pauldrons. Unusually, she was here because Petra Venj, acting Regent Commander of the City, had sent her a message with urgent news. Things hadn't changed in the Dreaming City in a very long time, so any news was big news. 

"Wow, very smooth, Wisteria," a robotic voice quipped from over her shoulder. The Hunter- Wisteria- rolled her glowing green eyes at the ghost as he floated up a little higher in the air. Before she could retort, he said, "There's Petra- we should hurry."

"That's what I was _trying_ to do when you _commanded_ me to stop," Wisteria complained, but she followed the ghost through a small roadcut in the mountain and over a grassy knoll. 

Petra was standing where she usually did when the curse was at its worst- on a cliffside overlooking the building that held the entrance to the Queen's court. The towering structure dominated the landscape. Its large windows, clandestine blue and purple coloring, and smooth silhouette betrayed the fact that scorn and taken enemies were constantly fighting in its courtyard. Petra painted a formidable picture against the view- her deep red hair contrasted blueish skin, and her white regalia armor juxtaposed against a wicked dagger at her hip. Petra's back was turned to them, and her arms were crossed across her breastplate. Even from several feet away, Wisteria could see the muscles tensed in the Regent Commander's shoulders. 

"Petra," Wisteria announced their arrival. 

"Cousin," Petra greeted- though not as warmly as she usually would. Petra slowly turned to greet the hunter and her ghost, uncrossing her arms and resting one of her hands on her dagger's hilt. She reached out the other to grasp Wisteria's hand, her pale blue skin meeting Wisteria's pale green. "I have some... interesting news." 

Wisteria didn't miss the concern in the other Awoken's voice. "About... Mara?" 

Something must have been amiss, because Petra didn't even chide her for conveniently "forgetting" to address the Queen of the Awoken by her title and not her first name. The red-haired woman shook her head slowly. 

"There have been reports. Rumors. I wasn't even sure I wanted to bring it to you, but given your history..."

"Just spit it out, Petra," Wisteria said.

Petra hesitated for just a brief second before responding, "The Prince lives."

Wisteria stared the other woman in the eye, not comprehending for a brief moment. "The-? _Uldren_?" 

Ghost turned in the air to stare at her with his electronic blue eye, speechless.

"All I have now are rumors and sightings. I don't want to trust something I can't confirm, but..." Petra shrugged, at a loss. 

Wisteria shook her head and turned away. She let out a deep breath and stuck her hands on her hips. Uldren Sov, the Awoken Prince, had died. Well, more specifically, Wisteria had murdered him. In her defense, his mind had been infected by an all powerful, wish-bearing dragon-god called an Ahamkara and Uldren had murdered Wisteria's good friend Cayde-6. 

Truthfully, though, it had been a mercy killing. Maybe if Uldren wasn't really dead he would understand. 

"I understand it's a bit of a shock," Petra said gently, "I know the two of you had a... complicated... relationship."

Wisteria turned her head enough so that Petra could see her roll her eyes. "That's an understatement," Wisteria retorted. 

"I'm sure he'll forgive you for murdering him. Especially given your history."

"We don't _have_ any history," Wisteria snapped.

"True, you have two histories," Petra countered, "Before you became a Guardian, and after." 

"You know I don't remember anything about my first life," Wisteria groaned, "It's bad enough that Uldren held it against me when he was alive, now you're bringing it up, too?"

Petra paced back and forth, uncertain. "Did he... ever explain precisely why he was so affronted when you came the first time, requesting information on the Black Garden?"

Now Wisteria was even more confused. "No," she responded, "Why would it matter? He was an ass."

"He's not an ass if he likes you enough," Petra said the phrase like she was quoting someone. 

"Oh, yeah? Who told you that?"

"You did." Wisteria's face contorted comically in confusion. Petra shook her head in exasperation. "Wis, you had a life- before, I mean. Here, in the city. Aren't you even a little curious what you could have done to make him so angry with you?"

Now Wisteria was lost. Guardians don't need to know who they were before they were risen by a Ghost, the Vanguard makes that very clear. Obvious exceptions like Ana Bray were usually viewed as radical. "I'm a Guardian, Petra. I don't need to-"

"How do you think the people who knew you feel about that? People who- people who loved you?"

Wisteria shook her head. "Hundreds of years passed between my death and my resurrection. You think anyone still remembers whoever I was before?"

Petra looked away from Wisteria then, her eyes downcast. "I knew you. Not well, but I recognized you immediately. And most of the citizens who were alive when you left recognize you. They respect you as a Guardian, but they remember you as Awoken." 

"Petra, I don't think-" Wisteria's Ghost started to interrupt, but Petra held up a hand. 

"I understand your creed, and I respect it- usually," Petra explained. Wisteria nodded for her to continue. "But," Petra said, "This is something that I've been meaning to say for a very long time now. This- news, these rumors, whatever you want to call it, means something very specific. I ask you to hear me out."

Wisteria looked at her Ghost. He turned at her, his large eye blinked, but he didn't protest any further. 

"Who was I, Petra?" Wisteria asked cautiously.

Petra gestured to a set of chairs and a table sitting several feet away. "It's a very long story, and it's probably best if I start at the beginning."

Wisteria and Petra settled in the chairs, and Petra steepled her hands in front of her. 

"A few hundred years ago, there was a young Awoken woman named Viera Han. A Hero of the Reef, Captain of the Royal Guard...

..and rumored lover to the Prince of the Awoken." 


	2. The Queen's Missive

Viera Han stalked the halls of the Queen's flagship, carefully analyzing every darkened corner and out-of-the-way corridor with her brilliantly green eyes. The smooth, pale grey walls and crystalline lights lining the floor were absolutely beautiful, but did nothing to make the halls bright enough to assuage Viera's anxiety. _Queen_ Mara may trust these... Eliksni, but Viera had spent enough time on the front lines of the Reef Wars to know that a war prisoner's loyalty can only be trusted so far. And despite what Mara might say, these creatures from the Fallen House of Wolves were prisoners. Oh, sure- they had a beautiful gilded cage in the form of the Queen's hospitality, but Viera knew Mara well enough to know that the only other option for these creatures had been death. What else could you call someone who had no choice? Her pale greenish fingers twitched towards her sword when she heard the telltale chattering of one of the Fallen further down the corridor. She knew it was irrational- xenophobic, even- but a part of her would never forget the sounds of her comrades in arms screaming as the members of the House of Wolves ripped them apart in front of her eyes. 

She shuddered, and shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind. She paused briefly in the corridor, making sure to step to the side to avoid the few other Awoken out and about this early in the morning. She pretended to fiddle with the leather buckles on her white gauntlets, loosening them and then tightening them again. The chattering got louder until two inhuman creatures turned around the corner a few feet away.

"Captain," One of them hissed in the drawling manner that was common to all Fallen. Its many eyes couldn't seem to decide where to settle their attention, but the creature and its comrade both saluted with one of their four arms. She had to steel herself against the urge to take a step back. Even as tall as she was, the fallen still stood nearly a head taller. Viera managed a curt nod to dismiss them, and listened to their heavy footsteps and chattering as they continued down the hall.

Irritably, Viera tucked back a stray piece of silver hair that had come from the knot at the base of her neck. The Fallen prisoners had been "gifted" with positions in the Royal guard, of all things. As Captain, Viera was expected to help them acclimate to life in the Reef. That included assigning housing, setting up squadron training, weapon acquisitions...

Already, Viera could feel a headache coming on. The Reef Wars had barely ended, and yet _she_ was expected to find a place for the same monsters that had slaughtered her kinsmen. Not only that, but the Fallen in the guard were expected to follow orders from the same woman that had torn through their camps and cleaved their captains in two. Viera could feel regret at that. As much as she dwelled on the screams of her fellow Awoken, it was the inhuman shrieks from small Fallen mouths that kept her awake at night. She knew that there were no laws in war. Any ethics a soldier had before they left were changed when they returned. But Viera knew that every life she took in the name of the Reef took a little piece of her with it- and she would never get those pieces back. Once again, her thumb brushed the hilt of her sword. It had been requisitioned for her when she took command of several squadrons after their previous commander had perished. The battle had been bloody, exhausting, and debilitating- and apparently impressive. Viera didn't remember much of what happened except that it had earned her a place leading armies, and a very nice sword. 

The blade itself was slightly curved and made from a swirling, deep blue metal. The hilt was a carved white crystal wrapped in blue cloth and framed by an ornately twisted handguard. It was as beautiful as it was deadly, much like the Queen herself- a comparison Viera was sure was intentional. Everything in the City and the Reef seemed to reflect the Queen's personal tastes. It was probably easy to influence the architecture of an entire civilization when everyone lived for thousands of years. 

Just when Viera was starting to really get into her inner rant, another voice interrupted her thoughts. Thankfully, this one was smooth and lacked chattering.

"You always seem to be out walking around somewhere, Captain."

Viera looked behind her to see an Awoken man with close cropped purple hair and pale blue skin standing with his arms crossed. He wore armor identical to hers- carved white plating over deep purple fabric and dark leather straps. He was another Paladin, another Awoken commander, and his name was Hallam Fen. 

"Do you ever go back home?" He continued. He was new to the Paladins, like her, but she still had several years of service on him. He had replaced Imogen Rife after her death near the end of the war. He had a stern face that always seemed to be disapproving of everything you did, his grey eyes seemingly always passing judgement. Truthfully, he was a bit of a snark and very rarely cared what anyone else did unless it interfered with their ability to do their job. Viera liked the man well enough, but he had a nasty habit of only coming to her with bad news. 

"Good morning, Paladin Fen. I don't recall scheduling you for a patrol this early," Viera responded airily, pointedly avoiding his question. Viera had very nice quarters in the same area of the flagship as the Queen. It was spacious, adorned with finery, and came with any accommodation one could hope for. Naturally, she spent just enough time there to sleep and shower, and no more. 

"You didn't," Hallam responded, "I'm here to give you your orders for this evening- direct missive from Queen Mara Sov." He pulled a piece of thick folded parchment sealed with the Queen's insignia from his breastplate. Viera rolled her eyes. 

"She couldn't have sent it through communicator?"

"You know how these big events go. Sometimes they like to do things the old fashioned way."

Viera raised an eyebrow. "Big event? Am I supposed to be a bouncer tonight?"

"A what?" The reference to a time before time was lost on the Reefborn Awoken, but he recovered quickly from his confusion. "No, sorry, not important. You don't know?" Viera met his incredulous look with a face that implied she wouldn't be asking if she knew. "Er, well," He said, "The Prince has returned from his quest. Queen Mara Sov is throwing a banquet to celebrate his success. Although none of us really know what it is he's succeeded at. I suppose they'll tell us tonight."

Viera suppressed the urge to groan. _She_ knew what Uldren Sov had been away doing- the Queen had sent him ages ago to find, "a power unknown to all the other powers of this world." She also knew that the Prince had returned to the Dreaming City a while ago, before the Reef Wars had even begun. She hadn't seen much of the Prince since his return. Mara had kept him away for some reason. Now, she was welcoming his return. Viera wished she could understand how the Queen's mind worked, even for a moment. 

"So, a banquet, then?" Viera prompted for Hallam to continue. 

"That's the plan."

"I don't suppose anyone else got a handwritten invitation."

"Not that I know of."

"You're not giving me very much to go on here," Viera huffed. 

Hallam gave her a grimace that was probably supposed to be a smile. "Sorry, Captain. You should probably just open your missive."

Viera gave him a grimace in response and took the parchment from his hands. He gave her a swift salute, and then walked passed her down the corridor. 

Viera sighed, and popped the crystalline seal along the edge of the paper. She made it halfway through the missive before she furrowed her brow and reread it again, sure that she had missed some sort of code or cipher hidden in the words- because that was the only way that anyone would write something so ridiculous down on paper. 

_Paladin Viera Han,_

_It is my wish that you dine with my brother and me during luncheon- before the banquet tonight. I have matters I wish to discuss with you._

_As you know, the Queen's Wrath, Sjur Eido, perished in our recent war with the Fallen. I would hope you understand that there is now a void in power in my court._

_Please come to my quarters at half past noon. I await our conversation._

_Her Majesty,_

_Queen Mara Sov_

Viera stared at the missive, slack jawed. Surely she didn't mean... 

The Queen's Wrath was Mara Sov's right hand. Sjur Eido, the previous Wrath, had served Mara faithfully for a very long time. She probably would have served her forever if she hadn't lost her life defending the Reef against the Fallen. It was also a very open secret that Sjur and the Queen had been... involved. Viera would have assumed that Mara would have waited a much longer time before attempting to promote someone to Sjur's position. Apparently she had been mistaken. 

But still- Viera couldn't imagine a world in which Mara Sov would want _her_ any close than she already was. Truthfully, as loyal as Viera was to the Reef, she wasn't the biggest _personal_ fan of Mara's methods. In fact, it was pretty obvious that if it wasn't for Viera's martial prowess and gift for command, she would never have left training camp. She was too open about her distaste for the Queen's policies. Not open enough that anyone would call her a dissenter, but open enough that it raised some eyebrows. 

Viera hesitated for a moment before deciding that the best course of action was probably to go take a shower and change into her Captain's uniform. As she stomped down the hallway in the direction of her quarters, she could feel a trickle of cold sweat make its way down the back of her neck. 


	3. Chapter 3

Viera stared at the offending _thing_ that was sitting at the foot of her bed. The flat, rectangular package was beautifully wrapped in gold and silver, with a delicate swirl of deep blue ribbons adorning the top. It perfectly matched the decorations that she had picked out for her room- down to the floral embossment in the paper. Of course, Vera had wanted all darker colors and plain patterns, but the designers wanted solid gold falcons and lions covering everything. So instead, Viera picked something she still liked and that also settled the designers’ delicate sensibilities. The gift was a perfect mix of the features that Viera had chosen herself, without the designers’ influence. Even from where Viera stood in the doorway, she could see a small, folded card resting gently on her silver comforter.

Normally Viera would be delighted to receive gifts. In fact, she got gifts from some random corsair or citizen at least twice a week. However, the timing about _this particular_ gift- plus the ornate packaging- told Viera that she would not like what was inside.

It would be just like Mara Sov to decide that Viera didn’t own anything nice enough to show up to “ _luncheon”_ with the Queen of the Awoken. Viera expected that some flowy shirt and white leather pants complete with ornately carved silver pauldrons and feathers of some sort was tucked away in the packaging. Well, she wouldn’t wear it. Unless she had to. She was sure the stupid card had some cleverly worded command in it that Viera wouldn’t be able to ignore.

Viera crossed the room and Picked up the small, folded paper. With an annoyed huff, she flipped it open and- for the second time- found herself surprised.

The handwriting in the card did not belong to the Queen. It was similar, with delicate lines and almost identical ‘g’s, but sharper- less ornate. It had a slight tilt to it that suggested a lefthanded author.

_Viera,_

_Hello, I know it’s been a while since we’ve spoken._

_I saw this while I was gone and bought it. It doesn’t fit._

_You should have it; I think it would suit you. I also think my sister would find it interesting if you wore it to lunch._

_I would have given it to you in person, but I’m told you’re a hard woman to find when you’re on the prowl, so here we are._

_See you soon,_

_Prince of the Awoken, Uldren Sov_

Viera read the letter twice before she fully comprehended what was happening. Then, she let out a very unladylike raspberry in amusement. Uldren hadn’t changed at all. They had only briefly spoken a few times, but she always had the impression that he was quite awkward. He was constantly trying to surprise Mara with some deed or another. It would be just like him to buy something that didn’t fit and then decide to give it to someone else just because it would be funny.

Viera- now with a small smile on her face- pulled the ribbon from the package and shredded the beautiful paper. When she carefully lifted the lid of the box, she gasped softly.

Inside was a brilliant jade green cloak. The color shimmered as Viera pulled it out and held it up. The cloak had a darker green swathe of leather down middle of the hood and narrow back. A smaller panel the same color as the leather peeked out from one shoulder. The hood and panel were held on with clasps made from some bright green metal that perfectly matched Viera’s eyes. It was absolutely stunning, and it didn’t match anything else on the Queen’s flagship. Viera loved it.

She quickly went to her large walk-in closet and held the cloak up to all of her clothes, seeing if she had anything to match it. Her captain’s uniform was out, it was white and purple. Her current uniform was also white and purple… why was everything she owned white and purple for god’s sake? Just as she was starting to get frustrated, she flipped back a large ornate breastplate and found an armor set she had forgotten about.

It was dark grey leather, with a knife holster across the waist and sharp pauldrons made of silver. She knew she had a pair of black pants and enough silver armor pieces to compliment it. She hastily pulled it out and threw it on her bed, knocking the gift box to the floor. A soft clinking sound alerted her, and she looked around in confusion before seeing a dagger on the ground. She was so enamored with the cloak that she hadn’t even noticed the blade in the tissue paper. It was simple, with jade green leather wrapping the hilt and a slightly curved steel blade. She knew without a doubt that it would fit perfectly in the holster of the armor she had picked out. 

Her lip twitched. Perhaps Uldren was more calculating than he let on. Viera checked the clock on her wall and yelped, realizing that she only had thirty minutes to shower and get ready. Blast that woman, she had only given her a couple of hours’ notice in the first place- and here Viera was ruminating over a stupid gift.

Not- not that the gift was stupid, Viera chided herself as she stepped underneath the hot water of the shower and tugged her hair loose from its knot. The gift was lovely. Honestly, Uldren probably bought it for _her_ specifically, although she couldn’t determine why he would do such a thing. They barely knew each other. But there was no denying that the colors matched Viera’s skin and eyes, and that it was the perfect length for her but maybe an inch or two too short for Uldren.

_What a strange man_ , Viera mused.

***

It was fifteen minutes later that Viera arrived at the large double doors to the Queen’s quarters. Two guards stood with readied weapons. Viera recognized them, of course. She also noted that they were both Awoken- not Eliksni- and she wondered if the Queen really trusted the aliens as much as she let on. The guard on the left- a man with light blue skin and white hair- gave her a salute as she approached. The man on the right quickly followed suit. She recognized the white haired man- a Paladin named Rhyse- but the other one was unfamiliar to her. He was young for an Awoken, with slightly purple skin and dark burgundy hair.

“State your name and station, soldier,” Viera quipped to the young man.

“A- Andin Kim, Recruit to the fourth quadron, ma’am.”

Viera gave Andin a smirk and held her hand out. He stared at it warily before taking it in a firm handshake. “Paladin Viera Han, Captain of the Guard,” She introduced herself. With the green hood over her head, she wasn’t sure if the young man had already recognized her.

“Yes ma’am, I know,” He started excitedly, before catching himself and backpeddling, “I- I mean, a pleasure to meet you, Captain.” He saluted again.

Viera smiled at him in amusement. “A pleasure, soldier,” She turned to the other man. “Paladin Rhyse, I believe the Queen is expecting me?”

Rhyse nodded, also looking amused at the starstruck recruit. “Yes, Captain. Proceed.” He stepped aside, giving a pointed look to Andin. The recruit hastily moved to open one of the large doors and let Viera through.

She took in the Queen’s quarters as the door slammed shut behind her. It was very dissimilar to the rest of the flagship- with dark colors and plain patterns. Well, at least now Viera knew why the designers had been so against her using that particular motif- couldn’t have anyone else’s room matching the Queen’s. Viera was standing in some sort of foyer, complete with a beautiful glowing orb acting as a chandelier above her head. In front of her, a doorway led into what appeared to be a tearoom. She could just make out a quiet conversation happening inside, and then a throaty man’s laugh. For some reason, she was suddenly nervous.

She lowered the hood onto her shoulders and cleared her throat. A young woman- beautiful, with crystal-colored eyes and dusty rose hair- appeared in the doorway to the tearoom. She curtsied- _curtsied_ , for god’s sake- and spoke softly.

“Paladin Viera Han, welcome. The Queen and the Prince are expecting you just through here.”

Viera gave her a curt nod and followed her through the doorway. She consciously had to unclench her teeth and relax her face. She straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin, determined to maintain what little authority she had in this place.

The tearoom was decorated in the same motif as everything else- dark purples and grays, with a splash of blue here and there. The Queen looked the same as always, messy white hair framing delicate blue features and unsettling, icy eyes. She was dressed down, for once- only wearing a black leather vest over a deep purple one piece with a plunging neckline and flowing pants legs. She was lounging on one of the three armchairs surrounding a low, obsidian table. She uncrossed her legs and turned to Viera as the paladin entered the room. Across from her, in another of the deep purple chairs, Uldren Sov sat. He looked… different than Viera remembered. His dark hair was swept across his face in a fashionable fringe, almost looking windswept. He had gotten white face markings in the time he had been away. A subtle design that crossed underneath his golden eyes and accentuated the chiseled bridge of his nose. He was wearing a black poncho with a large cowl over a silver breastplate and dark grey, leather armor. If Viera was being honest with herself, he looked… quite nice.

“Paladin!” Mara greeted warmly. She stayed seated, but Uldren rose from his chair as Viera entered the room, standing with his arms crossed behind his back.

“It’s good to see you again,” He said softly. Viera raised an eyebrow at him, not missing the low amusement in his tone. She must have done exactly what he thought she would. Viera turned to the Queen and knelt on one knee.

“Your majesty,” She said, her mouth twitching of its own accord. She was perhaps overdoing it just a little, but a part of her couldn’t help being a little difficult.

Mara didn’t react in any way different than she normal would have. Viera didn’t expect her to. The Queen never really reacted to anything. Mara leaned forward and placed a hand on Viera’s shoulder. “Thank you for coming. Please, take a seat.”

Viera stood from her kneel and sat stiffly at the last remaining armchair. Uldren took his seat as well. His golden eyes were still looking at her, and Viera felt strangely self-conscious.

“You can relax, Paladin. I’m not going to eat you.” Mara laughed.

Viera attempted to sit back in the chair casually, knowing she must have just looked awkward as Uldren chuckled at her under his breath. “How can I help you, your majesty?” Viera asked. She looked Mara in the eye as she did so, noting that Mara seemed amused.

“I take it you read my letter, seeing as you are here. I have to say, I almost expected you to decline.”

“Am I allowed to do that?” Viera quipped.

“Of course,” Mara said smoothly, “But you’ve always followed me, even when you did not agree with me. That is a valuable thing to have. Your heart belongs to the Reef, and you have never let your opinion of me- good or bad- influence your actions.”

Here it was. Viera braced herself. How would she turn this down? She liked her position as the Captain of the Guard. The Queen’s Wrath was a position many other soldiers would die for, but Viera just didn’t know if she could stand being that close to the Queen all the time.

Uldren had leaned forward, a twinkle in his eye. Viera made sure no emotion played on her face. She would accept, of course. What other choice did she have?

The Queen was still talking. “I truly value your input. Your instincts are a boon to the Awoken people.”

Viera couldn’t help the tightening of her grip on the chair’s arms, no matter how passive she kept her face.

“So I ask you-“ Mara leaned forward, her head resting in one hand and the other draped carelessly across her knee.

Here it was-

“What are your opinions of Petra Venj?”

“I- what?” Viera stuttered. That was definitely not the direction Viera thought this was going. “I mean-“ Viera shook her head. “Petra Venj. She’s an incredible marksman and a loyal woman. She would go to the ends of the universe for you, my Queen.”

“You don’t mince words, do you?” Uldren asked. The Queen chuckled, and Viera could feel some of the tension leave her shoulders.

“The Queen asked my opinion. How would beating around the bush help anyone? Petra is one of the best soldiers under our command. It would be a disservice to her to feign modesty on her behalf.”

“You are, of course, aware of Petra’s current status,” The Queen stated. It wasn’t a question.

“Yes, my lady. Petra made a grievous miscalculation, and she should be held responsible for it, but I think enough time has passed that the guardians of the Last City won’t object if you choose to end her exile.”

Mara seemed to muse over her words, as if she hadn’t already predicted what Viera was going to say. She made a show of taking a deep breath and uncrossing her legs and leaning forward. “In that case,” she said, “I have a need for her. You and Uldren-“ she nodded to her brother, who didn’t seem surprised by the sudden mention of his name- “Will travel to the Dreaming City and formally prepare her to take on the Mantle of Queen’s Wrath.”

Viera couldn’t help it, she blanched a little.

“Don’t you look relieved,” Uldren teased. Viera shot him a sharp look before remembering herself and forming a polite mask on her face. His grin only widened.

Though, if Viera admitted it to herself, she was terribly relieved. Mara wasn’t asking _her_ to step into Sjur’s old position.

As if reading her mind, Mara nodded and said, “Truthfully, I had considered asking you to take the job. However, my brother felt as though your skills were better suited to a more… _personable_ position. And, truthfully, I didn’t think you wanted it. I hope you aren’t disappointed.”

Too quickly, Viera said, “Not at all, my Queen.” She cleared her throat a little awkwardly, trying to cover up her blatant relief. “When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Uldren interjected, “After the party.”

Of course. Viera had completely forgotten about the banquet tonight. She would have to skip it in order to have enough time to get things ready for her departure.

“I see,” Viera said. She would have to instate a stand-in for Captain while she was away. She would also have to make sure all of the Eliksni had been settled into their new quarters and given their orders for the next few weeks. The Awoken in the guard could improvise if needed, but Viera wanted to make sure these newcomers had clear orders.

“I can see you have much to do before tomorrow,” Mara interrupted Viera’s thoughts. It was a clear dismissal.

Viera stood and bowed, first to Mara, and then to Uldren. For some reason, she couldn’t resist adding, “Have fun at your party tonight, Prince Uldren.”

Then she carefully extracted herself from behind the coffee table and made her way out the archway into the foyer. The attendant from before silently brushed past her, saying something to Mara about stationary. Viera assumed she could just leave, but Uldren caught her before she could exit out the large double doors.

He grabbed her wrist lightly before she could open the door, and then quickly let it go. “Aren’t you coming?” He asked. Viera’s venomous green eyes met his golden ones. Uldren was only just slightly taller than she was. She supposed she could see how he could have mistaken the length of the cloak he had given her and bought it for himself, but she was suspecting not.

Viera awkwardly shuffled her feet to face him. “Er, no, probably not,” She said, “I have to make sure everything is in order with the guard.” For some reason, he looked… disappointed? Viera thought he might want to talk about their plans before tomorrow, so she added, “I’ll be patrolling around for a few hours this evening on the port side of the ship, though.”

Uldren nodded and ran a hand through his hair, looking off to the side. For some reason, Vera’s eyes followed the line of his neck to where it disappeared into his armor. She quickly adjusted her gaze to his face, watching the soft shimmer of subdermal light play across his cheeks. It was strange- all Awoken’s skin glimmered and shifted with paracausal energy, but on the Prince it almost seemed ethereal. Viera was glad when he smirked in her direction and kept talking. She was losing her mind.

“I see you’re wearing the cloak,” He nodded at the cape around her shoulders.

“Yes,” Viera said a little too quickly, “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“It’s a Cloak of the Great Hunt. They made a few of them during the purge of the Ahamkara. This one matches your eyes- I thought it would.” His cheeks colored slightly, but he kept his gaze on Viera’s face, looking for her response.

Oh. So, he had bought it for her, specifically. A weirdly warm feeling rose in Vera’s chest. She assumed it must be because so very few people bought her gifts that were personal. Most of them were flowers, or chocolates, or trinkets that she had no use for. She couldn’t help it, she smiled.

“I didn’t realize you had put so much thought into it.” She could feel her stance relax as Uldren smiled broadly back at her, briefly revealing a set of perfect white teeth and a dimple in one cheek.

“Well, anyway. I’m sorry you won’t be at the banquet. It- it’ll be significantly more boring without you.”

Viera frowned at him, sure he was teasing her. “All I would do anyway is stand there and look uncomfortable.”

“That’s why it would be entertaining. Seeing you out of your element? I’d pay money.”

“Don’t hold your breath, _Prince_.” Viera flinched at her own sarcasm. She forgot herself for a second.

Thankfully, Uldren laughed. “See? Interesting.”

Viera felt her face flush. “Well, anyway,” She bowed slightly again, ignoring Uldren’s amused smirk. “I’ll take my leave now.”

“See you later,” Uldren called as she exited out into the hallway. She ignored the pointed look that Rhys gave her. She was sure their conversation was audible through the doors. She gave both of the guardsmen a curt nod and then made her way towards her office on the other end of the ship.

She had a feeling this mission with Uldren would be aggravating- and interesting.


End file.
